Akira Kato
Personality He generally a level headed man who cracks a few pervy jokes time to time. He takes things seriously sometimes when needed. In his time at Heavenly Host he tried to keep his level head but realizes his best friend, Aya Ito, slowly was losing hope though showed little signs of it. He tried cracking jokes after ever life threatening event that occurs to him. After a while he slowly starts to lose his own mind. He gets to the point where he wants to die but not wanting to leave Aya alone here so he tries to stay alive. Chapter 0 story (Descending Darkness) Akira first wakes up to Miku (his sister) waking him up from a bad dream of being buried alive. He got up to get ready for his best friend Aya Ito's birthday party. He and his sister leaves to the party, being the last two to show up, and spoke to a few people. Akira Eventually realizes a friend Yuma Hatomi was down about something. Speaking to her he found out that she had a sinking feeling about the party too. Though Akira had a sinking feeling too he tried comforting her that the party will not be bad failing at the lie. Eventually they do the Sachiko Ever After charm which confirms the Sinking feeling as they were sent down a large hole. Chapter 1 (Descending Darkness) He woke up with Aya. Making a few jokes and trying to figure out where they are they made it to a base of stairs where they found a student body. They hear Yuma's screams shortly after and ran to find her. Instead they found a ghost slowly murderering a stranger male teen. Escaping before the ghost saw them they made it to a base of stairs and tried to escape from the windows. A few minutes of arguing and talking a large man named Kizami found them and was holding a knife. Chapter 2 (Descending Darkness) Akira and Aya tried to make a run from Kizami but he blocked their escape. Akira tried being a hero to save Aya tackled Kizami down the stairs as Aya made a run for it. Kizami ended up choking Akira til Aya got back and attacked Kizami's head which led a reveal that Kizami was not human but a automation. Kizami retalliated and took Aya's crow bar and wounded Akira. Akira then damags Kizami badly and passed out from blood lost. He later wakes up in the Infirmary discovering Akeno dead and Fell asleep again with Aya. LAter he and Aya discovers Yuma Hatomi and Rin Kumai in the janitor's room. Chapter 3 (Descending Darkness) Akira, Aya, Rin, and Yuma now grouped us discussed a issue of how Akira and Aya was dead some how. Akira and Aya convincing Rin and Yuma they were alive left the room and explored the first floor very little when Takeshi stopped them. Discovering Takeshi killed Near Akira tries to have Takeshi see the wrong he did. Failing Takeshi tries to kill them when Kizami attacked and killed Takeshi. The Akira, Aya, Yuma, and Rin escaped to the 2nd wing and destoryed Kizami there. They reunit with Rukia Sephis and Sae Kumai descusing what happened so far and having a happy reunion when a earthquake seprated them again. Akira, Aya, and Rukia ran off. Akira tries comforting Aya since she was loseing hope when a stranger came from behind and told them he knew how to escape.